Although a great deal of attention is given to conservation of energy, persons in hotel rooms and apartment buildings who are not responsible for payment of their utilities, such as gas and electricity, have little or no economic incentive to close their doors and windows in inclimate weather. With respect to apartments, individual metering of electricity or gas may be impractical.